Maybe I should stay here
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: Naruto wants to leave the village but is there someone that can stop him from leavng his home behind him? Can someone show him the good that's still in this world.


This is remake of my first story and I hope this time around it's better.

* * *

"Maybe I should just leave this village once and for all what do you think of that?" Naruto asked the demon Kyuubi that was inside of him.

"**Why Is that kit? I thought you want be the Hokage?" **The great fox said back to his jailer.

"Everyone still hates me and doesn't let me go into places to buy things or look at me so how in hell am I going become the Hokage of this village when their treat me like this" Ass he said that a tear drop come down his face and hit the ground.

"**I am sorry kit this is all my fault and for once I will wish I could take it all back"** Kyuubi voice hint some sadness because he was one to blame for everyone hating Naruto but he does wish he could stop it from happening.

"Should I say goodbye to everyone and you don't have to said sorry?" he asked the demon inside of him.

"**Only one person I know you want to said goodbye to is that purple hair woman name Anko"** Kyuubi told that to his jailer but Naruto nodded and started to run over to the shinobi area. As he gets to the place that he knows she lived at that's where he then jumped to the outside of her window and knocked on the window. After a lot of knocking someone came up to the window then opened it but before the person could yell at the person knocking on the window Naruto jumped inside and put his arms around her from behind. But the say woman just looks behind her she sees blonde spiked hair and blue eyes that belong to no one but Naruto Uzumaki.

"Why are you here gaki?" Anko asked him as her tone could show she was still sleepy from being force up by the knocking on her window.

"I want to say goodbye before I leave the village." He said as he hugged her closer.

"Why are you leaving?" she asked worried and little bit sad which she had no idea why because it's not like she know him a lot but she did know him a little and all the pain he deals with on a daily thing.

"Because this village still hurts me and hates me. That why I think it be best if I left and I just had to say goodbye to you." He said as he hugged her harder she notices him hugging her harder and was getting little worried and little happy.

"Why come see me and you don't have to leave you do know that?" She asked as she turned to face him and pulled him into a hug of her own when she did that both of them blushed and looked into each other eyes.

"Yes I do because I can't do this alone and my so call sensei doesn't teach me anything because he teaches Sasuke. That is because I found out that Kakashi blames himself for his teammate's death that was a Uchiha so he teaching him everything he knows so he can forgiven himself for letting his teammate die and that the other reason I want to leave."He has a few tears in his eyes. She just wiped the tears away and looked at him but is anyone from village seen Anko doing this they would be shocked.

"I can teach you then ok but I have never was a sensei before so I may not be a good one? And why you tell me goodbye and not anyone else you know a lot batter" she asked and really wanting to know why her? She wasn't someone people wanted to say goodbye to because of all lies the villagers told about her. She also scared poor Naruto so much that she is shocked eve more that he is one that here.

"Well it's because..." he looked down and with a little red on his face but Anko was wondering why his face was getting red.

"It's?" Asked Anko and now badly wanting to know but she has a feeling to what he was going to say and part of her was scared.

"Because I love you ok there I said it Anko I love you." he told her in a shy and nervous way but she was just shocked to hear him say that but he has to know how she feels before he thinks like that.

"I like you but I don't feel that far ahead so how about if we try it for a short time and if I start to feel the same we'll stay together." As she told him that he nodded his head and but put his head on her chest. They moved over to the bed and both laid down in each other arms and for once they're both feeling safe and happy at the same time.

As the morning up Naruto woke up and moved to the other room to make Anko some breakfasts. Anko woke up to the smell of food that smelled great but she then hopped out of bed and headed to the living room to see Naruto putting plates of food down on the living room table and told her to sit and eat. She thanked him by kissing him on the cheek and told him thank you which made Naruto blush a little and Anko giggle at the blushing boy.

"I have go team meeting and I see you later for training and maybe dinner" As he said that he jumped out the window leaving a blushing Anko but what she did not know was that Naruto was blushing a lot more than her.

When he gets to the training grounds all of them that everyone for once he was the last person not Kakashi. "Sorry I am late guys." Naruto said smiling because he was thinking of the reason why he was late being with his beautiful Anko

"Where is that blade you always have on you and that is the same clothes you had on yesterday? What did you do last night? As Kakashi asked him he started to blushed and Kakashi had a idea what he was doing last night and yelled out good job.

"Shut up pervert!' Naruto yelled at his sense who just laugh and leaving both Sakura and Sasuke wondering what their talking about but Naruto wishes his Kakashi grow up.

"Anyway we have talk about how we going be training, Naruto you do what you do with your sword , Sakura you force on medic jutes and Sasuke you with me" He gets done but their thoughts are.

Naruto: _yes yea same thing all you care about is Sasuke I'm starting think your gay_

Sakura: _I not with Sasuke no!_

Sasuke:_ whatever._

"Kakashi why you training only him that it because of pasted guilt" He looked at Kakashi as he said that who was just mad that someone could say that to him but Naruto wasn't going back down form this. He going be ordered around by some sensei who can't even get out of his own past.

"What would you know about my reason! You are just a genin don't get out of line like that again!" Yelled a mad Kakashi but Naruto just stares at him because he was a fool living in a world that died a long time ago.

"I know because you blame yourself for Obito Uchiha death and that is why you training Sasuke. You think if you make him stronger that you are forgiven! But you wrong because he never blamed you!" Naruto yelled back at his sensei with more anger because of how much he was a fool for doing this.

Kakashi was about said something but was cut off by Naruto. "Let me ask you something who you think my father was? Who in this whole village ever had blonde hair with blue eyes?" Kakashi thought for a while then come up with an idea that made him sad.

"it can't be you're my." he was cut off again by a pissed off blonde hair boy because his sensei finally realize what was going on. Naruto hopes that this will get him out of living in the past once and for all.

"Yes I am your sensei son I am the 4th Hokage son! That why he pick me to put the damn demon Kyuubi inside of me! He picked his own son that's because he couldn't ask anyone to give their kid up in order to stop the demon!" He yelled with tears coming from his eyes.

"I'm truly sorry Naruto." Naruto didn't want his sensei being sorry because only thing he wants is for Kakashi to live in the real life now and not in the past where it will only bring him pain and sorrow.

"You have none thing be sorry for, only thing you need do is forgiven yourself for their death and move on in a way that make them happy and proud."" Naruto said with one of his smiles because he knows the past can be a hell of a place to live in.

"I have to go now, bye." Naruto said to his teammates but everyone was wondering why he was leaving but Kakashi does hope that he can do what he said and move on in order make them happy.

Naruto took off to his place and as he got there he put on a new change of clothes and his sword which is named the crimson sky but after he got all his things together he headed to a spot in his floor when he get on his kneels he lifted the part of the wooden floor and took out a little box. He thought to himself. _"This going be a great gift for her birthday which she must really think I have no idea that today is her birthday._" As he was lost in thought he smiled and headed to her place.

On the way to her place he was wondering if she will let the gift that was inside his little box but Kyuubi who was in his mind was telling him that she'll love it. He didn't know if a demon yelling him that was good or bad thing. Some part of him was now hoping she doesn't kill him for giving it to her because of the demon agreeing with him.

But when he gets to her place he knocked on the door and the door opened with Anko only in a towel which not only made Naruto have a nosebleed but he does pass out. Last thing he heard was Anko giggling. Naruto Woke up a hour later but he was not in his home he was in Anko then after thinking he realize what happened and turned red.

"You're finally up Naru-kun." Anko said putting her arm around his but what made Naruto blush more was when he hear Anko call him by his new nickname. He truly like this nickname that she gave him and was hoping to hear it more form her.

"I get something you for your birthday and no you can't say no to me giving it to you." He told her that but to her she was just shocked that he not only knows about her birthday but get her something. "_He most really love me after all but I hope he didn't have to do too much in order to get me this."_

"Really Naru-kun you do know you didn't have to do that?" she asked happy and hoping he really did and not just a joke or a lie. She was so used to people lying to her that she worries about everyone really doing it to her now. Everyone but her closest friends that she knows will never hurt her or lie to her.

"Yes Anko-chan I really did get you one." As he said that he takes the little box out of his bag and handed it to her. She opened and was now looking at a necklace that had a sliver shiny chain with something on the chain it was a sharp of a heart and inside the sharp was not just one but three gems. The biggest one was a diamond and beside the diamond were a crimson ruby and a sapphire. As she looked at the gift tears start coming down her face because she couldn't be happier that someone really did give her something like that.

"How did you pay for this it most of cost to much for you to just get it for me as a birthday gift?" she asked him but he just smiles because even if he did buy he wouldn't mind paying for something that cost as much as it would have. He only care about seeing her beautiful face smiling for a real first time and not a fake smile she has on all the time.

"It's the last thing I have of my family and I wanted to give it to you because you mean a lot to me Anko-chan." He rubs the back of his head as his other hand grabs and holds Anko's right hand as she looks at him.

"I couldn't take this I'm sorry but I can't." she said trying give it back but Naruto put his hand on her other hand and look in her eyes. He didn't want her to give it back because he wants her to have it forever no matter what.

"Please I want you to and I will not take it back no matter what you say."He kisses her lips and pulls her into hug buts he just wraps her arms around him and holds him back because she doesn't want to lose him. When the kiss ended both of them stop holding each other but Anko wanted more.

She kissed him and moved her right arm around her lover back and other arm was around his neck. She started to cry and said over and over "Thank you Naru-kun."

"That only gift one and 2nd one I need to go to the food shop to get the things I need to cook you a good dinner." He smiles to her as he just looks into her beautiful eyes but she just looks away then looks back at him.

"Why you being so nice to me? I really want to know you are being so nice to me like this" she asked because no one ever been this nice to her and she worried it all a joke or a lie to hurt her. Even Kurenai her closest of her friends hasn't been this nice to her but she was really hopping he means everything that he says.

"That's because." He moves her head to his chest before he starts to talk to her again. "I love you and I don't want you be sad no more because of the villages also I want be one that makes you happy no matter what it costs. So please let me do that for you because I truly want you to be a happy woman Anko-chan." he kissed her forehead and smiled at her because he wants her to see that he truly means all that he's telling her.

"Thank you foxy really thank you." Naruto just blushes as he rubs back of his head as he blushes but Naruto just smiles to him because she finds it cute that he's blushing.

"Can I leave crimson sky here and go to the shop?" He asked her and she nodded to him because she didn't mind him leaving his katana here. She does wonder about that blade because she even wondered how he had that in the chuunin tests.

"Who did give you that katana it's not a normally one, because it pure red and is the blade metal red to?" He just looks at her because he never really did tell anyone how he got this katana but he gives it ok to tell her. He knows he can trust her with this kind of thing so he wasn't going to hide it from her no matter what.

"Yes it is and I was given it by my sword sensei who trained me from age 10 to 11 and a half. Has name is Drake and the blade is one of a twin. Drake give me the blade crimson sky it belongs to his dead twin brother and Drake has crimson sea their nicknames come from wearing all red like I do and have red hair which I don't and having red eyes and having pure red color katana but the main thing is the crimson sea is someone who use water and crimson sky is someone like me that use futon" as he get done saying that he kissed her on the cheek and jumped out the window leaving a shocked woman behind her.

Then it hit Anko _"Drake is her brother! Drake Yuuhi! How could I forget that, Kurenai talks about him none stop but so Naruto know they are brother and sister and what is he cooking me? I can't wait my little foxy."_

As Anko is waiting for Naruto to come back she hears a knock on the door. As she opened the door it was Kurenai and Yuugao both of them said 'hello Anko and happy birthday" Then walked inside her place. Kurenai notice the blade and looked at her friend wired.

"Drake? Is he here that his blade" She asked Anko and Yuugao had no idea what was going on.

"No that not his blade so don't worry" But before she can say all of what she was going said she got cut off by her friend "Yes it is it's the crimson sea I know the blade anywhere." then she was cut off by Anko "No it is crimson sky and it belong to Naruto Uzumaki your brother given it to him two years ago and he does not know you and him are brother and sister he only know the sword back around and that Drake had a twin brother that die"

That shut up her and she was red from being wrong and yelling at her friend she wasn't used to doing that to her friend. She wasn't happy with herself right now but she does wonder why Naruto of all people was doing inside her house.

"I am sorry Anko but why Naruto here?" She said with a little elbow to Anko side but Anko blushes but she looks at her two good friends and hopes that they don't think this is wrong or something like that.

She tells them the whole story and when she get to the sleeping part that night they both thought one thing "_He is fast._" Anko said after that "it's not like that we just lying together." which made her red. Then she told him about her gift and shows them and both of them wish they had something like that. Then she told them about the soon to come dinner he was going make for her.

"I think we should leave and leave your two alone." after her friends said that they both left Anko home. Little bit later she seen Naruto come inside from the window again with bags of food.

"Can you wait in your bedroom so you don't find out what it is?" As he asked she then went inside her bedroom to wait.

Inside her bedroom she was lying on her bed and lost in her thoughts "_maybe I should wear something to say thank you to Naruto? What should I wear? That will do yea"_ she gets up and changed into something she knows Naruto would love to see.

"Anko-chan is time to eat." He yelled that it was time to eat he put the dinner on the table and waited for her to come out. When she comes out Naruto come close of passing out and blushed like a cherry. He now seeing his lovely Anko in see through night dress because it was see through he seen her black panties and bra. She came over to him and sit beside him and look at her dinner and only one thought come to her mind "_He a great cook and this is really good looking food_"

"Thank you but you did not need go through all this trouble for me." she said as she starts to eat her dinner.

He moved his arms around her and says into her ear "Your no trouble and I going do things like this a lot because I want be with you and to make you smile more." He then starts to eat now as well.

Later their get done eating she looks at Naruto and kisses him on the lips.

"Naruto I know you maybe hoping do you know what but I don't think I ready for that because we just meet and I want you be my first but can you wait and when I'm ready you can be my first?" She asked him also she was hoping he will said yes

"I will wait as long as you want but can I lay beside you like I did last night Anko-chan?" as he asked her she nodded and he kissed her neck. He then pick her up in bride and bring her to the bedroom and laid her down then take off his shirt and pants but left his boxers on and laid beside her and kissed her on the lips.

"good night my lovely Anko"

"good night my foxy"

Both of then are sleeping in each other arms and smiling.


End file.
